bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
The eighth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on March 12, 2014, after a 3-season deal with CBS which renewed the series through its tenth season, meaning that it would run until at least 2017. The Big Bang Theory started on Mondays, in front of The Millers until October 20, due to the NFL's Thursday Night Football. It moved back to Thursdays on October 30, 2014 before Mom. The season premiere aired on September 22, 2014. The main focus of the season is on Penny's new career and the death of Howard's mother, Debbie Wolowitz. On August 4, Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco each signed a three year contract for one million dollars for each episode. Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar have also signed contracts for three seasons for more than $750,000 per episode. There were some contract issues between Galecki, Cuoco, and Parsons; however, these issues have been resolved. On November 11, 2014, Carol Ann Susi, the actress who played the role of Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard’s mother, died after a brief battle with an aggressive form of cancer. In January 2015, it was announced that the character of Debbie Wolowitz would pass away in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration". Cast In order of credit *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (24/24) * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (24/24) *Kaley Cuoco as Penny (24/24) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (24/24) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (24/24) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (24/24) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (24/24) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (7/24) (Recurring Main Cast) Episodes Trivia * This season had the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 183. Next season will include the 200th episode. (Season trend). (S9E17) (200th episode) *Penny got a new haircut based upon Kaley's new hairdo. Sheldon had problems with it. (Season trend) *Penny's Mother didn't show up, though the Lenny wedding is in the air. Lisa Kudrow was still Kaley's choice to play her mother, though no official casting has been announced. *Emily became a recurring cast member this season. (Season trend) *According to the production staff, Penny did, at least during her break from acting, become a pharmaceutical representative or salesperson at Bernadette's company. This caused relationship problems between Leonard and Penny and between Bernie and Penny. She then developed confidence and finally made a respectable income. (Season trend) * Stuart moved into the Wolowitz house. (Partial season trend) * Tensions heated up between Sheldon and Amy, though they resolved their problems later. (S8E01) *Sheldon got appointed to a Junior Professor post. (S8E02) *The comic book store got rebuilt. (S8E04) **Reopened in S8E15. *Emily meets Leonard and Penny; she began to dislike the latter since she crawled into bed with Raj three years before. (S8E04) * Sheldon finally told Amy that he loves her, just before she could say it to him. (S8E08) * The girls dressed up their men and re-did their proms on the roof of the building, which is the same place where they did their laser experiment and where they had Howard and Bernadette's wedding. (S8E08) * The gang met a middle aged Howard Wolowitz type who fell for Penny and all of the girls. (S8E07) * Leonard had a minor Septum surgery. (S8E09) * Raj's father visited the gang at Christmas time. Last season it was rumored that his parents might visit him. (S8E11) * Sheldon agreed to let Leonard move out and move in with Penny gradually. (S8E12) * Mrs. Wolowitz passed away while visiting her sister in Florida. (S8E15) * Amy revealed that she once wrote a Little House on the Prairie fan-fiction about a fictional version of herself and Sheldon. (S8E14) * Leonard got Penny a Valentine's Day gift, but no major Valentines Day themed episode happened in 2015. (S8E17) * Howard's younger half-brother Josh was introduced this season. (S8E20) * Amy and Sheldon had a G-rated sleepover. (S8E20) * Penny got a chance to audition for a movie. (S8E21) * Lisa Kudrow was Jim Parsons' choice for the actress he wanted to work with on TBBT. Kaley wanted her to play Penny's Mother, though no official casting has been announced just yet. *Bernadette was talking about redecorating the Wolowitz family house so they can move in. (S8E20) *Leonard gives a high school commencement speech. (S8E22) *Both Dr. Beverly Hofstadter (Christine Baranski) and Mary Cooper (Laurie Metcalf) appeared together and clashed in an episode. (S8E23) *Stuart was living with Howard and Bernadette. (S8E23) *It's revealed that Sheldon owns an engagement ring that has been in his family for generations, while Amy "breaks up" with him. (S8E24) *Penny wanted to elope with Leonard. (S8E24) *In the last four episodes of the season (starting with "The Communication Deterioration"), Amy's role was reduced to only cameo appearances, usually only showing up in one scene at the beginning then inexplicably disappearing for the rest of the episode or appearing in one scene some time into the episode before the end of it. This was due to Mayim Bialik taking time off to mourn her father's passing. In "The Communication Deterioration", Amy appeared only in the penultimate scene, in "The Graduation Transmission" and "The Maternal Combustion", she only appeared in the first scene (the pre-intro scene) and in the season finale ("The Commitment Determination"), Amy only appeared at the beginning and end of the episode, although she only physically appeared at the beginning. **In "The Maternal Combustion", it was also unexplained as to why Amy was absent during the visit of Leonard and Sheldon's mothers. Gallery Road6.jpg|Penny connecting with the job interviewer over Bernadette being very scary. Road10.jpg|Sheldon taking a vacation photo. Road1.jpg|Are you knitting any pants? JR7.jpg|Sheldon has to teach a class. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. People.jpg|People interview for season 8. Snap32.png|Watching Howard throw out the first pitch at a LA Angels game. Angel1.jpg|Howard at Angels Stadium. Buzz.jpeg|The girls partying in Las Vegas. S213.jpg|Emily working out her problems with Penny. S218.jpg|The guys think about investing in Stuart's comic book store. App10.jpg|Practicing being underground to attend a dark matter experiment. Verb4.png|Emily returns as Raj's girlfriend. CRP36.png|Billy Bob Thorton is a creepy doctor who falls for Penny and the other girls. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq22.png|The gang staging a do-over prom. Urn6.png|Both roommates have recovering noses. Asd19.png|Amy writes her and Sheldon into a Little House on the Prairie story. Rip9.jpg|Toasting the late Mrs. Debbie Wolowitz. Den10.png|The new comic book store. DWD.jpg|The last Wolowitz meal. Fort11.jpg|Howard meets his previously unknown younger half-brother Josh Wolowitz. Itsawrap..png|Final sason 8 wrap-up photo. dvdproposes.jpg|Cast photo. Fotr21.png|Amy spends the night (PG) with Sheldon. Hs21.png|Leonard is the guest speaker at the commencement of his former high school. Meeting.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon's mothers meet and knock heads together. S811.jpg|Sheldon finally makes out with Amy on their fifth anniversary. TO56.png|Frustrated Amy takes a step back from her relationship with Sheldon. TO105.png|Leonard and Penny decide to elope to Las Vegas and forego the wedding plans. TO60.png|Sheldon with an engagement ring. Amy may have blocked Sheldon's proposal. de:Staffel 8 it:Ottava stagione pt-br:8ª temporada Category:Season 8 Category:Seasons Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Shamy Separated Category:Remily Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Robbery Category:Shamy Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny's Short Hair Category:Penny has a job Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Mike Massimino Category:Mary-Beverly War Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart